¿Cobarde Yo?
by SofiaLugo
Summary: A Lucy jamás le había importado los adjetivos que le pudieran poner. Ella sabia quién era, y eso bastaba. Pero cuando cierto hermano le diga cobarde, ¿ella será capaz de resistir el probarle su error? Edmund/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis.**_

_**Summary: A Lucy jamás le había importado los adjetivos que le pudieran poner. Ella sabia quién era, y eso bastaba. Pero cuando cierto hermano le diga cobarde, ¿ella será capaz de resistir el probarle su error? Edmund/Lucy**_

_**Regrese, de nuevo, deben estar cansadas de mi Hahahaha... Pero creanme, que todavia hay muucho de mi. No seria feliz hasta q hiciera un Edmund/Lucy y despues de pensar y pensar, se me ocurrio esto y cumplire mi sueño :D**_

_**Disfruten**_

**¿Cobarde yo?**

_**

* * *

**_

– Ed... Susurro una voz – Edmund. El Rey la oía lejana pero tenía que admitir que le encantaba. – Edmund despierta. Con eso empezó a sacudirlo. Gimió, no, no quería despertar, solo quería seguir oyendo aquella dulce voz – ¡EDMUND DESPIERTA! Con ese grito, el rey se levanto sobresaltado, una mano estaba en el lugar en el que una vez había habido una espada. Vio que la causante del grito y sus deseos de la voz, era su hermana.

– Lucy ¿Por que me gritas? Dijo tratando de sonar molesto, pero no logro demasiado. Una sonrisa se escapo del rostro de Lucy.

– Llevaba mas de diez minutos llamándote Ed. Estaba a punto de creer que te pasaba algo. El rey se sonrojo y rió entre dientes.

– Lo siento

– No importa Lu. Y sonrió de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo había una cosa que le molestaba de Lucy. Solo una ¿Cual era? Que Lucy era su hermana. Suspiro, eso le molestaba tanto. El saber que cualquier afecto mas de fraternidad era mal visto, y que quizás ella lo odiaría por eso, que creería que era un pervertido. Pero ya le era _muy difícil_ poder esconder sus sentimientos y sobre todo sus reacciones. Cada vez que veía a otros coqueteando con ella, la ira se le subía a la cabeza y desaparecía de ahí al instante, sabiendo que la imagen era dolorosa además de que si continuaba allí no sabia que era capaz de hacer en contra de ellos.

– ¡Edmund! Exclamo Lucy moviendo su mano enfrente de sus ojos – Vuelve a la Tierra. Edmund sacudió la cabeza, concentrando su atención a la mujer que tenia enfrente de él. Esa era la palabra, mujer. Lucy se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, aun manteniendo su aura de alegría y un toque de inocencia. – ¿Ed? Repitió la reina. Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Definitivamente tenia que dejar de soñar despierto.

– Ya, ya Lu, solo soñaba despierto.

Lucy rió levemente – Anda levántate. Ya son las 10.

– Es temprano Lu. Dijo acostándose de nuevo.

– Vamos Edmund. Nuestros papas no están y obvio que Susan y Peter tampoco- Ambos ya estaban en la universidad e iban a casa solo en fechas libres – Me siento sola. Rogó. Edmund pensó en que era capaz de acompañarla hasta la muerte, como su hermano, su amigo, su pareja, como lo que fuera, solo deseaba estar siempre junto a ella. – Y si te levantas te haré waffles. El estomago de Edmund gruño, y sus ojos brillaron. Tratando de lucir desinteresado, se levanto lentamente.

– Esta bien Lu. Su hermana lo miro con reproche, sabiendo que estaba tratando de no darle importancia. El rey se sonrojo – ¡Si Lucy! ¡Quiero waffles! Dijo como un niño pequeño emocionado. Lucy rió y beso su mejilla.

– Te espero abajo Ed. Con eso salio de la habitación, contoneando sus caderas en cada paso. Edmund trago saliva con dificultad, un segundo mas viendo eso y seria difícil resistirse a los impulsos que lo llenaban. Aun con esos pensamientos en la cabeza fue al baño, se ducho con agua fría tratando de calmar sus hormonas alborotadas. Se vistió y fue a la cocina a la busca de sus waffles y si su sueño se cumplía, el amor de su hermana.

Lucy estaba ya sentada esperándolo, el olor de la comida invadió su nariz. Cerró los ojos disfrutándolo, amaba la comida de Lucy. Eran tan dedicadas, sabrosas. Le recordaba sus días en Narnia como Rey, y esa era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado.

Se sentó junto a ella y empezó a disfrutar del delicioso sabor de la comida de su hermana. Lucy lo miraba sonriendo, satisfecha de su trabajo. Sin darse cuenta estuvieron en la cocina toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Al ver que eran casi las 3, se encargo de limpiar la cocina enviando a Edmund a la sala. Al terminar, también fue a la sala y allí estaba su hermano leyendo distraídamente el periódico. En silencio se sentó en el sofá junto a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Bostezo profundamente. Edmund rió entre dientes.

– Si quieres duérmete.

– ¿Seguro?

– Claro Lu. La reina ya segura, se acostó en el regazo de su hermano y se dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos. Edmund estuvo todo el tiempo observándola, fijándose en cada una de sus pecas, las conocía perfectamente. Incluso el delicado lunar en la curvatura de su cuello, sabia cada punto de su cara, podía decir con total exactitud el lugar de cada peca, conocía sus ojos como nadie, sabia cuando estaba molesta, cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba alegra. La conocía perfectamente, y deseaba poder seguir conociéndola por toda la eternidad.

Lucy despertó perezosamente, sintiendo un vacío debajo de ella. Abriendo sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que era ese vacío. Edmund no estaba. La casa estaba a oscuras, y por la ventana apenas entraba la luz de la luna. Había anochecido mientras dormía. Se pregunto donde podía estar Edmund, se levanto con la idea de ir a buscarlo. Empezaría por su habitación, posiblemente se había cansado y la había dejado allí. Negó para si misma, su hermano nunca le haría eso. No sabía de donde sacaba aquella seguridad, pero sabía que Edmund jamás haría algo como eso. La habitación de su hermano estaba vacía, totalmente a oscuras. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras. Se quedo allí, al pie de ellas, pensando a donde podría haber ido. La cocina estaba apagada por lo que supo que no estaba allí. Aun estaba divagando donde podía estar su hermano mayor cuando...

– ¡Bu! Dijo una voz masculina junto a su oído. Lucy lanzo el grito más grande de su vida. Se volvió al momento para encontrarse a Edmund allí, estaba mas despeinado de lo normal, llevaba la camisa por fuera y estaba desabotonada desde su cuello hasta el inicio de su abdomen. Su respiración estaba agitada, trato de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, el susto y la apariencia de su hermano se lo estaban impidiendo.

– Juraría que ese grito se escucho de aquí a Narnia. Murmuro él. Y Lucy creyó que era el sonido más seductor que había escuchado.

– No hables tonterías. Dijo con orgullo. Edmund alzo una ceja hacia ella, dispuesto de ver a donde llegaban con eso.

– Nunca imagine que la Reina Lucy "La Valiente" se asustara con tales cosas. Creo que ya no eres tan valiente Lu. Eso saco una parte peligrosa de Lucy Pevensie. Y por nadie, se dejaría llamar cobarde. Se acerco peligrosamente a su hermano.

– Yo no soy una cobarde Edmund.

– ¿Segura Lucy? Pregunto de nuevo con su tono seductor acercándose a ella.

– Completamente. Lucy advirtió que su voz sonaba un poco mas ronca, madura e incluso provocativa.

– Entonces... Dio otro paso hacia ella – Pruébalo. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de rozarse. Vio como Lucy tragaba con dificultad. Edmund acerco sus labios un poco mas, casi podía rozarlos – Pruébalo. Susurro de nuevo, su voz estaba mucho mas ronca de lo normal. Pero estar así con su hermana, viendo como ella no lo detenía, lo excitaba. No lo resistió más y termino de tocar sus labios. Degustando su sabor, eran calidos, suaves, hermosos... Deliciosos. Lucy se sintió estática al sentir los fríos labios de Edmund sobre los de ella. La diferencias de temperatura le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió su columna vertebral. Sintió la lengua de su hermano tratando de buscar un camino para profundizar el beso. Ella abrió su boca, dejándolo entrar. Sintió su intrusión tan provocadora, tan salvaje, tan necesitada. Subió sus manos al cuello de él, jugando con su desordenado cabello.

Edmund llevo su mano a su cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. Sintiendo como encajaban tan perfectamente que le asombraba. Jugo con su lengua dentro de la boca femenina, teniendo en mente dejarle a Lucy el mejor recuerdo de su vida. Sintió como sobre sus labios, Lucy suspiraba temblorosamente. Eso hizo aumentar su necesidad, una de sus manos viajo a su nuca, empujándola hacia él, tratando de marcar cada lugar de su boca como suyo, de su propiedad y de nadie más.

Lucy bajo una de sus manos y apretó en un puño la camisa desabotonada de su hermano jalándolo mas hacia ella. Volvió a mover su mano poniéndola directamente contra el pecho de Edmund, su piel que de por naturaleza era fría, ahora se encontraba hirviendo. Y no podía negar que la excitaba el saber que eso era a causa de ella.

El Rey la empujo hasta la parte trasera del sofá. Con sus manos la tomo por los muslos y la sentó allí, aprovechando que ahora ella estaba a su mismo nivel para besarla con mas profundidad, si eso era posible. Lucy gimió ligeramente al sentir como la lengua de su hermano se movía habilidosamente dentro de su boca. Levanto sus piernas y las enrollo en la cintura de su hermano. Apretándola hacia ella. El Justo soltó un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Salio de su boca para ir a su mandíbula y luego a su cuello, bajo más hasta encontrarse con su clavícula. Apretó sus labios ahí y mordió la piel. Lucy cerró sus ojos y gimió por la excitación.

– Te necesito tanto Lucy... Dijo contra su piel, antes de volver a su boca. Lucy no podía pensar con claridad, las sensaciones que la embargaban eran demasiadas para poder concentrarse. Jamás se había sentido así, y todo lo que experimentaba era culpa de su propio hermano. Ya en ese momento no le importaba la palabra _incesto_. Y tampoco le importaría, solo importaba lo que sentía, esas sensaciones que en cada segundo aumentaban y eran más difíciles de satisfacer.

– Ed... Gimió sobre sus labios. Edmund pensó que su nombre jamás se oiría tan bien.

Pero, el destino les hizo una mala jugada. El timbre sonó.

_Srrrr_

Lucy y Edmund se separaron sobresaltados por el sonido. Ambos respiraban con muchísima dificultad, los pálidos rostros de los chicos estaban totalmente rojos. Sus pechos subían y bajaban sin regularidad alguna. Edmund pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de calmarse.

_Srrrr_

Volvió a sonar el odioso timbre. Gruñendo por la interrupción. Se arreglo la camisa y paso una mano por su rostro tratando de que regresara a la palidez cotidiana. Lucy se bajo del sillón, su respiración ya se estaba normalizando. Estaba despeinada, su camisa mal puesta y sus labios hinchados.

– Ve tú, iré. al baño. Edmund solo asintió y fue a ver quien era. Para su sorpresa eran sus padres. Habían dejado las llaves. En el interior, agradeció por eso. No se imaginaba la reacción que podían tener al ver a sus hijos menores en tal situación.

Diez minutos más tarde Lucy bajo las escaleras, ya peinada y arreglada. Sus labios continuaban ligeramente hinchados, pero eso solo era notorio para el causante de eso. Saludo a sus padres, y se dedico a ayudar a su mama con la cena. Después de que comieran entre miradas cómplices de Lucy y Edmund, él se despidió y se levanto. Lucy con discreción también se despidió y lo alcanzo en la escalera. Se acerco a él y con voz terriblemente seductora susurro en su oído:

– Yo no soy ninguna cobarde Ed. Y te prometo, que te lo probare.

* * *

_**Uhhhh... Hahahaha soy malaaa *-* De vdd tengo que agradecer a todos los q me han apoyado. Son demasiado geniiales *-* **_

_**Creo que nunca nadie mas se atrevera a llamar a la querida Lucy cobarde**_

**_Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a C.S Lewis._**

**_Summary: A Lucy jamás le había importado los adjetivos que le pudieran poner. Ella sabia quién era, y eso bastaba. Pero cuando cierto hermano le diga cobarde, ¿ella será capaz de resistir el probarle su error? Edmund/Lucy_**

**_Regrese, de nuevo, deben estar cansadas de mi Hahahaha... Pero creanme, que todavia hay muucho de mi. No seria feliz hasta q hiciera un Edmund/Lucy y despues de pensar y pensar, se me ocurrio esto y cumplire mi sueño :D_**

**¿Cobarde yo?**

**_ATENCION: ¡LEMMON!_**

**

* * *

**

Esa misma noche, Edmund y Lucy se quedaron solos de nuevo. Sus padres habían salido a una reunión improvisada. El orgullo de Lucy continuaba en todo su esplendor, ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo a demostrarle a su hermano que no era ninguna cobarde. Pero aun así, jugaría un rato con él. Luego de la ida de sus padres, se encerró en su habitación como si nunca había pasado nada.

– ¿Lu?– Apareció el dueño de los pensamientos de la reina, aguantando una risitas se quedo en silencio. Afuera, El Justo frunció el ceño – ¿Lucy?– Pregunto de nuevo.

Silencio. Frunció aun más su ceño. ¿Deberia entrar sin su permiso? Eso no era lo mas correcto, aun siendo hermanos respetaban su privacidad. Pero quizás le había pasado algo... O quizás ella estaba molesta por lo de la tarde, lo odiaba y no quería verlo de nuevo. Miles de pensamientos de ese tipo pasaron por su mente, cada uno poniéndolo mas paranoico. Se detuvo, Lucy lo había besado, ella lo había retado. Ella no debía odiarlo, lo que paso fue por los dos, si, eso es pensó. Respirando profundamente volvió a tocar.

– ¿Si? – Pregunto una voz demasiado angelical desde adentro.

–Lucy ¿Estas bien?– Pregunto extrañado. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Lucy sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

– Perfectamente Eddie – Dijo mientras jugaba con el botón de la camisa de su hermano.

– ¿Segura?

–Claro Eddie... ¿Por que?

– Ehh... – No sabia que decirle y la mano de su hermana jugando con su camiseta lo desconcentraba demasiado.

– ¿Por que Edmund? Volvió a preguntar su hermana, acercándosele más. Edmund trago con dificultad, su mente no estaba trabajando bien. Solo se concentraba en el juego de su hermana. Lo estaba manipulando, lo sabía. Y el era uno de los mejores reyes de Narnia, y no dejaría que la reina siguiera con su juego, al menos sin que ella participara... Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo a los labios de Lucy, degustándolos de nuevo. Lucy dejo sus juegos, dedicándose a recorrer la boca de su hermano, disfrutando de su sabor. Edmund la llevo hacia el interior de la habitación y con el pie cerro la puerta de una patada. Viajo al cuello de su hermana, lamiéndolo y besándolo recibiendo suspiros de su hermana. Subió por su cuello y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Lucy lo abrazo entre gemidos.

– Edmund... Dijo en un suspiro. Edmund regreso a su boca, necesitándola, seguir sintiendo sus delicados y suaves labios. Que él se prometió, serio solo de él. Besándola, Edmund la llevo hasta la cama. Lucy cayó aun besando con pasión a su hermano. Edmund solo se concentraba en besarla y asegurarse de no dejar caer su peso sobre el de su hermana. Lucy llevo sus manos de nuevo a la camisa de Edmund, desabrochando botón por botón con urgencia. En un par de segundos estaba totalmente abierta, dejando ver la pálida piel de Edmund, que hervía como el mismo Sol. Aun besándola Edmund se saco la camisa tirándola a algún lugar de la habitación.

– Lucy... – Susurro con su voz ronca. Las manos del mayor fueron hasta la camisa azul de su hermana y sin importarle la prenda, la desabrocho con una rapidez, que hasta a él le impresiono. Ahora debajo de él, estaba su hermana solo en sujetador rosa pálido, se le hacían tan provocadores, tan seductores. Pero miro a su hermana inseguro. Ella le sonrió y asintió levantando levemente la espalda de la cama, las manos de Edmund soltaron el sujetador y lo envió lejos. Los senos de su hermana eran más hermosos de lo que los había imaginado, redondos y perfectos... El rostro de Lucy estaba furiosamente sonrojado.

– No tienes porque avergonzarte Lu...– La tranquilizo – Tu eres hermosa. Y volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez con amor y ternura. La necesidad se hizo de nuevo presente y dejando besos en su cuello, sus labios llegaron a uno de sus pechos. Los tomo besándolos, apretándolos, lamiéndolos. Bajo de él Lucy se arqueaba por al excitación.

– Dios Ed...– Dijo en un gemido. El rey sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo y luego de disfrutar más de los senos de su hermana, bajo por su abdomen hasta llegar al inicio de la falda. Ya seguro, la desabrocho y lentamente la fue bajando. Dejando casi desnuda, solo protegida por las bragas a juego con el sujetador.

Pero Lucy no se quedaría tranquila, llevo sus manos hasta el pantalón de su hermano, excitada soltó el botón. Edmund la entendió, y se deshizo de ellos, quedando solo en los boxers negros. Los ojos de Lucy brillaron al ver el cuerpo de Edmund en todo su esplendor. Quizás no era todo un musculoso, pero tenia levemente marcados los abdominales, y sus entradas estaban perfectamente delineadas. Se relamió sus labios, su cuerpo era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Edmund arqueo una ceja a su hermana.

– ¿Te gusta? –

– La verdad, mucho – Y se lanzo de nuevo a besarlo. Edmund dentro del beso jugaba con los senos y el cuello de su hermana. Sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía más con cada gemido de la joven. Lucy acariciaba la espalda de su hermano, necesitando más... Necesitando poder sentirlo dentro de ella.

– Edmund– Gimió – Te necesito – Rogó. El rey asintió levemente y acostó a su hermana. Sus cabellos ondulados quedaron regados en la almohada. Saco primero su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo y excitado bajo el cuerpo de su hermana. Sus manos fueron hasta las bragas femeninas y las bajo tirándolas, olvidándose de su existencia. Lucy podía sentir a su hermano sobre ella, totalmente listo, para hacerla suya, para hacerla su mujer. Regreso a sus labios, tratando de disfrutarla todo lo que podía.

– Te deseo Lucy. Eres lo que mas deseo, no tienes idea. Murmuro roncamente.

– Entonces hazlo Ed. Hazme tuya – Edmund se posiciono en la entrada de su hermana, y lentamente entro, sabiendo que era su primera vez y que seria algo doloroso. Lucy perdió el aliento al sentir a su hermano entro en ella. Algo se opuso en el interior de Lucy, Edmund se adentro mas rápido, llevándose con su miembro el himen por completo, rompiendo su virginidad por siempre.

Lucy apretó sus ojos, tratando de aguantar el dolor. Edmund la miro con miedo y preocupación de haberle hecho daño.

– ¿Estas bien Lu? Pregunto con ternura. – Si quieres podemos parar.

– ¡No! Dijo ella al instante. Respiro profundamente – Sigue Ed.

El rey asintió y salio de ella para volver a entrar. Lucy gimió lentamente ante la excitación. Edmund repitió el movimiento, pero más fuerte. De su garganta salio un gruñido ronco, a la tercera entrada Lucy arqueo su espalda mientras gemía.

– Dios mió – Gimió – No te detengas – Murmuro mientras sus hermano entraba de nuevo en ella, sus uñas se clavaron en la espalda masculina. Lucy empezó a mover sus caderas, aumentando la excitación. Edmund gimió con ganas, mientras la penetraba mas fuerte y rápidamente.

Después de eso, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y la capacidad de pensar. Las embestidas de Edmund se hacían más rápidas y profundas, las paredes de Lucy se cerraban alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que se excitara aun más.

– Maldición Lucy... Eres perfecta. Suspiro mientras continuaba. Sus cuerpo estaban perlados por el sudor de la excitación. Edmund sabia que él y su hermana estaban a punto de terminar, a llegar al punto máximo. La penetro una vez más, llegando a los más profundo de ella, las paredes de Lucy se cerraron al extremo, apretando su miembro.

– ¡Oh EDMUND! – Grito Lucy mientras se venia por completo. Edmund se vino junto a ella, llenando a su hermana, se estremecían ante las olas de placer experimentadas. Sus pechos subían y bajaban, necesitados del oxigeno. Cuando consiguieron calmarse, Edmund salio lentamente de ella y se dejo caer en la cama. Aun sorprendido del placer que acababa de sentir, era como tocar el cielo con sus dedos, como estar en el paraíso.

Lucy suspiro a su lado – Te amo Ed – Le dijo mirándolo con un brillo en sus ojos. Los ojos de Edmund se iluminaron, demasiado emocionados por la declaración de Lucy.

– Yo también te amo Lu, no tienes idea de cuanto. Te amo – Y se acerco para besarla, esta vez entregándole todo el amor que podía. Se separaron y Lucy acaricio su mejilla y su cabello.

– Ha sido lo mas excitante y hermoso de mi vida – Admitió.

– Para mi también Lu, pero lo que mas me gusto, es que fue contigo, con mi amada – Lucy sonrió y abrazo a su hermano, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de él. Edmund sonrió, y correspondió su abrazo. Después de eso, se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Edmund despertó un par de horas después, sintió a su hermanita acostada contra él, con su cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió, no podía creer que acababa de hacer el amor con su hermana y que ella le había declarado sus sentimientos. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del planeta, y podía jurar que lo era.

Lucy se movió junto a él y abrió sus ojos. Al encontrarse con la mirada sonriente de su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreír con él. – Hola linda – Le dijo él.

– Hola mi rey – Y estiro su cuello para besarlo de nuevo. Edmund la abrazo, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

– Me iré a bañar – Dijo mientras se levantaba con desgana. Recogió su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta desnudo, sin vergüenza alguna. Estaba a punto de abrirla cuando se detuvo y se giro.

– ¿Sabes Lu? Tú no eres ninguna cobarde. Le dijo mirándola con malicia y broma. Lucy sonrió, y luego le dio una mirada orgullosa.

– Siempre lo supe – Edmund rió, negó con su cabeza y salio de la habitación.

_Él jamás pensó en realidad que su hermana fuera una cobarde._

_

* * *

_

**Diiios, aqui esta el lemmon que me pidieron. La vdd noc saber si esta bien o mal, es el primero q escribo y espero que les haya gustado, pq si no /3 *I'm gonna break break break break your heart* Hahahaha, de vdd espeero que les haya gustado y dejenme sus opiniones si?**

**_REVIIEWS!_**

**_PD: Si me da tiempito subire el lemmon de Sera Nuestro Secreto pronto (2 o 3 dias quizas)_**

**_REVIIEEWS *-*_**

**_SofiaLugo_**


End file.
